Eclipse Edward Versus Jacob
by Treemo
Summary: When Edward and Jacob are put at edge, their enemy side is recognized. And the fight is on. Over Bella's heart. And over their superhuman difference. The fated battle between Vampire & Werewolf. Bella is helpless to the carnage...
1. Chapter 1 Two Hearts

** Chapter 1 Two Hearts**

The room was long, whirling, and tensed, as both the werewolf and the vampire stared each other down. They both stood at the opposite corners of the room.

Edward's face was marbled and pale, while Jake was brown and rugged. I couldn't choose a side, as I said before: I am Team Switzerland.

My fingers felt sweaty as I sat on the purple mattress, admiring the gold in Edward's eyes—I tried to stray away from his view for Jacob's sake, but Edward was too outstandingly beautiful. I was truly lucky, yet cursed at the same time—forced against an eternity of love and an eternity of friendship.

"We must move quickly, Bella." Edward had broken the silence, bringing me to my feet before I could even digest the news of Victoria's return. I didn't have the power to reject and abject, because I was numb—number than the whole gaped period when Edward had left. Jacob lurched a foot forward, as my eyes sprang to his muscular face and broad figure. Naturally, Jacob had decided to run around with no shirt or shoes on. Werewolves were so drawn to living and looking like nature.

"Where exactly would you move her you leech?" Jacob spat through his trembling lips; I needed to calm him down or it would become World War 3. I tried to move past Edward's grasp, but just swung back like a doll. I whipped my neck from Edward's strained face to Jacob's stern eyes. The tension could cut paper, but as the seconds of silence went by it felt as though the tension could cut metal.

I wiggled out of Edward's arm and strayed to the door, trying to take in as much air as possible.

"Listen here mutt," Edward said so fast that it had hardly felt like words. "Do you believe your little pup bunch could actually take on a vampire army alone?"

Jacob's temper went off and I knew he couldn't control it anymore, "Why, yes I do, as long as I can start by ripping your head off first."

"Big words for little mutt." Edward's finger curled and broke like thunder.

"Oh, is the little vampire scared?"

"Not at all. Meet me in the woods and we can settle this once and for all."

They were face to face then, and I could see the disgust on Jacob's face from the smell of Edward. Edward smiled relaxingly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry about Bella, she will be okay having me. She may lose her best friend, but I'm sure I can convince her to get over it."

Jacob's eyes bolted with anger then and Edward was out of the window with one blurred motion. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was either going to lose my best friend or my soul mate—I couldn't imagine life without either. Jacob's nose flared and I spoke for the first time.

"Jake," I tried to sound convincing, but only sounded weak and pleading. "Please don't do this."

He took one look at me and then whirled out of the window. I was surprised that he had fit, but once I had gotten to the patchy white frame, he was gone. I didn't think of what to do, so instead of taking the stairs, I leaped out the window, slowly gliding down the side. I made it to the floor within seconds and then turned from each side of the trees. Everything had looked the same…

That's when I had heard it, a snarl of werewolf and a growl of a vampire, and every inch of my heart breaking on the inside. I ran to the trees and prayed with the tears rolling down my cheeks that they were both still alive…


	2. Chapter 2 Promise

Chapter Two Promise

I told myself many times that this was not fate. That the reason for my interconnections with a vampire and a werewolf was merely not for this fight. For the path of blood shed and tears. This was not the road I had picked for myself when I chose immortality.

As I ran through the forest, it felt similar to the many months ago, which seemed like years ago, when I endured a life without Edward. Though that didn't scare me at all. The memories. The gap in my chest and the lump in my throat was second to the silence. Too silent. A silence that could have only meant one thing...

I tried to force that idea as far away from my mind, though it was a definite possibility. A possibility I would have to live with for the rest of my life. For the rest of eternity if it were Jacob. The rest of my crippled, old life if it were Edward.

Aimlessly, I traveled, further and further into the deep abandoned trees that stacked lopsided next to each other. As the course of smoke slivered through the air. Smell of log wood burning. I didn't take another breath, as I leaped through the field of trees and caught the scene.

Two hikers were setting up camp out in the field. One rolling a stick between his palm; fire igniting off the remains and the other setting up the tent. I shifted back into the woods, now examining any clues, though my heart thumped through my chest like a church bell. Gong. Loud and audible. But it was the bell of my heart crashing and burning—plummeting.

Suddenly, that's when I heard it; the shrill howl of an agonized wolf in pain. And in that very instant, my body moved faster than my mind. Moved faster than my thoughts and questions that arose. Was Jacob losing? Was Edward winning? Or were they both just hopelessly doomed to their own vengeance?

Missing the right exits from the familiar green, I emerged yards away from their display. And it was far beyond what I could have ever expected.

Once I entered, Edward lunged mechanically like a spring over to Jacob. His pale fingers locked around the side of his neck, Jacob's huge nose snarling from the touch. With my presence noticed, Jacob's eyes caught on to my horrified face and howled ruthlessly. His claws dragging from the floor. Edward noticed me as well. But somehow, for the first time since the day in Biology, he gave me a cold and chilled look; almost close to disgust. Maybe that was intended upon the pain that he was about to put me threw. He didn't have to. Neither of them did.

So I stepped forward, bolting over to them. Yet standing far back enough not to get in the way. Jacob howled in Edward's grasp. Edward laid him with his face meshed into the dirt, his veins streaming up. Though that's when I noticed his beauty. Oddly, the sun rose from the skies and shone across his face. Diamonds appearing. But he looked diabolical. Evil at best. And this was not the Edward I loved.

Jacob was no better; I sensed his thirst for a fight as well. Instead of careful restraint.

Approaching them, I looked up from Jacob and on to Edward—pleading, "Edward," My voice cracked, because I still felt my heart near the edge of breaking. "Just let him go, please...Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Bella it won't," Edward flashed fear in me for the first time. Not even I fear I loved, but a fear that made me afraid. That made bumps rise from my skin and hurt me like acid. "He won't stop. He will never except that you are mine. So he wants this, much more than I do. If I lived in a world where you were unattainable, I'd do the same thing..."

"You did don't you remember," I brought Italy and the Volturi into the equation. "But that was not the way and you know it. So release him, please. You can't take my best friend away."

Edward growled, while the werewolf grumbled beneath him. I stepped closer. "Sometimes we do things for the people we love because we know what is best for them. And Bella," He took my face in his hands and stroked, "I know what's best for you."

Suddenly, I was launched backwards, hurtled back on to the grassy plane. And when I caught myself up on my elbow, crawling over to catch what I would have missed, I felt myself jumping from the edge. And everything shattering before me. I felt everything fade to dust... Fade to when I had lost my love... And when I would lose my best friend... Could I really love Edward if he killed Jacob? Could I get passed the blood and gore that I would witness to see Edward as more than a monster? An earsplitting howl rupture forward me as the Vampire and the Werewolf revved and charged for carnage; quite a lot of it I expected unpleasantly....

I do not own Twilight Saga!


	3. Chapter 3 Bloodshed

Chapter 3 Bloodshed

"Edward, please, Edward, don't--" I rose from the ground, leveling myself to bolt over to the carnage. Somehow I could make out the blurs; to a certain extent. Whereas this is where I would have begged for immortality and its keen senses. But that thought was far away.

Pulling back, Jacob wolf howled another shrill yelp, dragging his claws up from the dirt to take a swipe at Edward. He missed. Continuously, Edward dodged it, as though his feet were barely touching the surface. Maybe that was just my imagination. That Edward was lighter than air. He was certainly capable of such fine quality.

Then suddenly, Edward heaved back on step and launched at Jacob for the second time, bashing his shoulder brace straight into the wolf's side.

I heard a crackle. Gasp.

And then Jacob was at the mercy to the vampire. The vampire I didn't know whether to love or fear at this point, although I did love him. Love him more than anything. But could I truly love him without fear anymore? I didn't think that was possible.

"Edward, don't--" I whispered, but he heard me, turning back anyway. His calm, and vindictive face sent a new wave of anger flushing through my body.

Coiling up from his grasp, Jacob pounced and then Edward was at his mercy. Then before I could scream, Edward pulled Jacob's paws back, ricocheting from his upper wolf's torso. As he landed a few yards back, sliding with his heels faced forward, Edward looked at me. And I looked at him. His expression was of the coldest, though I felt the pain that lapsed over his eyes. The golden brown should have been black now. Because he was going to kill Jake. He wanted to. And by now, he knew he couldn't stop.

Mouthing the words softly, I comprehended when Edward said, "I love you."

I said it back, but too late.

Edward dashed back into the forest, Jacob running in after him. Thirsting for his defeat. Thirsting like a vampire would to blood. Jacob was gone from sanity, but I knew this was not how it was meant to end. I could not lose my best friend or my love for this squabble. But could I save them both again?

Leaping back into the forest, I fell many times, scrapping my knee, but holding myself well up enough to understand my objective.

"Edward! Jake!" The tears welled over my cheeks. Boiled up into the redness that polluted my face.

I ran for it, faster and faster, not caring if I tripped. And I did. Deep passed the trees, I saw a clearing; an opening that glowed with the glistening light from the sun. And noticed that it was the meadow. And there they were. Still battling it out.

I emerged, fists locked hard, and the tears still streaming like a creek down the side of my cheeks.

"Edward!" They settled back, Jacob gasping air from his lungs.

"Bella," He said solemnly. "You don't belong here. Go."

I approached him. "Yes I do. I belong anywhere you are."

"You must go now, I don't want you to see this," He repeated.

Jacob growled beneath his throat; his russet fur glowing off from the sunlight. While the diamonds returned to Edward's skin. Though the coldness never subsided. But I realized I was still crying and so did Edward.

I placed my fingers over his frosty cheeks, even with the sun's ray striking. "Please, Edward, I love you. So please just don't do this. Stop this squabble." He looked away, glaring at Jacob and vice versa. "Both of you. You can't hurt each other without hurting me. So I stop this." They still glared. "Now!"

Jacob whimpered.

Edward glared. "You know that's not true, Bella. So I refrain you to step back and head home. I will meet you tonight in your room. Just go..."

Jacob howled. And I scoffed, angrily. "I will not. I won't let this happen, I won't lose either of you."

"Selfish," Edward muttered. This was hurtful, but all too true.

"I know I am, Edward. I know. I've been selfish, been hurting you two, but I'm sorry." I swallowed the next few words and said, "Take your immortality, Edward. Just don't do this..."

"No, this will be the best solution," He was stern.

I glared. "For who exactly?"

"Bella, I love you, but you have to go--"

Jacob became impatient, reeling his claws back over the flowers that grazed the surface. And Edward pushed me to the side; protecting me.

"Don't stand so close to him, he's not sane," Edward commanded.

"He is," I whispered.

Without another word spent, Jacob lurched toward Edward, as I stepped back on foot. I stumbled over as Jacob howled and Edward hissed. Taking Jacob by his furry neck, Edward flung him side ways over toward a rigid tree. Jacob rose and slashed, tearing the fragments of Edward's bottom down shirt. And Edward jumped and punched him square in the face, the wolf falling back, but then suddenly reaching out, with full force to knock Edward back on his feet. Merely blurs, I could feel my human eyes pull it all together. A sense of worry swept over me. Edward sauntered forward, launching at the huge brown wolf. Finally, Edward had Jacob in his grasp. While Jacob squirmed under his fist, sneering from the stench and the touch as well. Once I heard another crack, I felt my lips mutter and my feet move instantly.

"Edward! Don't! Please!" I felt sanity slip from me, as I raced over to them. I tried to intervene, to stand in the middle of them. But they uncoiled in that very instant. Jake's claws and Edward's fist. And there was certainly death, and bloodshed...

I do not own Twilight...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Wings

"Stop!" The screams were nonexistent behind the carnage. While in the middle, Edward's fist met Jacob's face and Jacob's claws met Edward's chest. They were interlocked now. Coiled into their own vengeance and self pity to recognize that I was losing my mind. Tears rattling. Heart thumping. I was dying, yet they seemed too content upon their own appeals. For each other's deaths.

"Jake! Edward! Please stop..." I went to the floor. Blaring a whisper.

Releasing, Jacob knocked Edward sideways on step. Then began to ravish and tear at the vampire. His howls slapping me in the face continuously.

"Stop..." I had no more breath left. Only gasps of absent air left to use. But I found myself slipping into darkness. My entire body went numb. Cold. As though I had been held by Edward the entire night.

Edward rose, shifting from the ground. Crouched. Ready for more.

That's when everything went blank...

I couldn't tell whether it was day or night because my blinds were closed. The room dark. And my panicked gasps taking in everything. I rose at once. Then suddenly, everything crashed over me. Like a tidal wave of misfortunes, I was drowning. Drowning deeper and deeper into the dark waves.

Tears came again, but then I noticed a figure at the edge of my room. A tall and dark figure. Jacob? Edward?

"Bella, you're awake," Jacob came from the shadows. Shirtless. Dry blood smeared across his face. Then abruptly, the wetness under my eyes flowed. It couldn't be helped. "Bella?"

"You won?" I asked.

"Won?" He knelt at the side of my bed, holding the sides of my face together. "No, Bella. I didn't."

A new sense of hope cleared back into my head. Stopped the sobbing. Jacob's grip on to my face became intense.

"Losing you wouldn't be a prize, it'd be a nightmare, Bella," Jacob told me; struggling on to something. "So that's why I took it upon myself to leave..."

"What? What do you mean leave? What happened?"

And in that instant, Jacob's lips met mine, with crushing effect, like before. But there was a sadness in me that I could not recognize that told myself to not resist and to enjoy. And so I did. Held his cropped hair in my hands and tasted to sweet taste of my best friend. Tasted his warm, almost volcanic touch as he grazed down my body. Savoring the kiss. Savoring the moment it felt. As though it would be the last.

He let go, slowly. "Please don't leave, Jake."

"It's for the best, Bella," He sounded close to desperation, but pull back. Though still holding my face up to look at him. His wonderful eyes. "The pack has agreed to help the Cullens with the vampire army, but I must take my leave. I know when to give up."

"Well that would be a first," I joked, and all that supplied his humor was a grime smile. One that didn't remind me at all of my Jacob. My Jacob. My best friend. "I know I can't make up for all the pain that I caused you, but I wish, I wish I could. I wish I could have never asked you to help me fix those damn bikes months ago. If I knew it would lead to you getting hurt like this."

He scoffed. Angry. "I wouldn't change it. I would only change the way you feel. That's it. Nothing else."

"I love you, Jacob," I said honestly.

"I love you too, Bella," And then we held each other for more than ten minutes in silence. His warm body made me sweat, but I didn't care. I couldn't care about anything other than his departure. Than all the wrong I'd done him. I would never forgive myself. Never.

He saw everything I was thinking plastered in my eyes.

"Don't beat yourself up, Bells," He smiled wider.

I frowned. "Please, just let me hate myself without even more guilt, Jake,"

"Okay,"

Throughout the years, pass after I gave birth to my vampire-human daughter, pass when I became a vampire myself, I could always feel Jacob. He was around me, he was my energy, also, I could smell his dog stench anywhere. Something I thought would smell terrible, but the smell was tolerable and had a slight fluffy sense to it. Edward knew that Jacob was always watching me too, watching, and waiting in the wings until I needed him. I wish I could tell him to give up, because I had my forever and I wish he had his…


End file.
